Focus Fear Flame
by StephiiDd
Summary: Three unused prompt suggestions for F from 26 Prompts. Focus, Fear, and Flame. Raikim fluff. Oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Prompt Suggestion by: 1111

* * *

Scrunching his eyes closed, Raimundo tried to block out the noise in his mind. Sighing with frustration at his failed meditation.

Meditating wasn't his favourite pass time at the temple, but even he had to admit it had its uses.

Laying back against the vault's floor, he ignored the cold seeping through the back of his clothes. Brushing his hands across his face, he groaned at the knock at the vault's door.

"You in here, Rai?"

The half-smile forced its way to his face. Even from his distance, he could tell the tone in her voice was softer, more caring.

"Yeah, I'm here,"

Staying where he lay, he kept his eyes closed as he listened to the door open. The barely audible footsteps moved through the room before joining him on the floor.

"The floor's cold," she stated.

"Don't lie on it then,"

Kimiko scoffed at the quick response. "So what's got you on your own?"

Opening his eyes, Raimundo looked to his left, meeting Kimiko's gaze. Her eyes filled with concern, but also patience for his answer.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while," he whispered.

"Because of Omi?"

He moved his gaze back to the ceiling. "Yeah,"

"If you want to be alone, I'm happy to give you some privacy,"

"No." He grabbed her hand with his as his eyes darted to hers. "I don't mind the company,"

Kimiko smiled at his abrupt response, lacing her fingers with his. Since Raimundo became Shoku Warrior, the two's bond had begun to grow stronger.

"So, I only saw you and Omi storm away from each other." She lightly traced her thumb across his hand. "What happened?"

"I know he's _trying_, adjusting to me being the leader, hell, so am I," he said as he focused on the room. "But sometimes that jealously comes through and hits _hard,_"

Kimiko quietly waited, her silence an urge for him to continue.

"He made it very clear that he doesn't see me as a capable leader. Despite leading and winning against the entirety of team evil just after the promotion." He smirked at Kimiko's quiet reaction to his phrasing, now copying her movements with his thumb on her hand. "It was his eyes which made it worse. There was no anger, just undeniable truth. He believed in what he said,"

Rolling to her right side, Kimiko reached her free arm up to Raimundo's, gently holding his bicep as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"He's an idiot," she bluntly stated.

Raimundo burst into laughter as he rested his head against her own. "He does have his moments,"

"You're a great leader. You know that, right?"

He smiled against her hair, a low hum as his answer.

"I mean it, I trust you. We're all proud to call you our leader, me especially,"

"Of course you are, you get to brag about having such a gorgeous leader,"

Giggling against his shoulder, Kimiko smiled at his comment.

"I'm not hearing a denial,"

She hummed in agreement. "I know,"

The two remained where they were for a few minutes longer, enjoying the peace between the two.

"Clay was about to set up for poker when I came to find you, you interested in joining tonight?"

"I think I'll stay a little longer, but I'll join you soon, yeah?"

"Sounds good." She lifted her head to press a gentle kiss on his cheek before jumping up to head for the door. "See you shortly,"

Watching her leave, Raimundo couldn't help but smile. Once she left the room, with a small smile and wave, he closed his eyes and inhaled.

With a now clear mind — Minus his thoughts on the Dragon of Fire — he smiled as he was quickly able to focus on his meditation. He wouldn't need long before he joined their game night, especially when a certain teammate was waiting for him.

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt Suggestion by: Guest

* * *

The first night in Master Monk Guan's temple was the hardest for Raimundo.

Their temporary teacher managed to get the two alone earlier in the evening to discuss a rather difficult situation. Handling Hannibal Bean without his friend's knowledge of any plans.

Raimundo barely had a say in the plan, other than if he could truly commit himself to the task. He wasn't allowed to opt-out of pretending to rejoin the Heylin side, nor could he tell anyone what they discussed.

He trusted the master, he truly did. But he couldn't ease the worrisome feeling in his gut.

A feeling he couldn't decipher, at least, until he went to bed.

The four monks slept next to each other, each mat pushed against the other to create one long row; on his right, Raimundo had Clay, and on his left, Kimiko.

Shifting onto his left side, Raimundo admired the sleeping girls face. He was the only one left awake; whereas the others quickly settled, Raimundo couldn't help but worry about one downside to their plan.

It would hurt her.

The second he laid eyes on her after speaking to Master Monk Guan did he realise the source of his fear. He was terrified of hurting his beloved teammate. He didn't want to pretend to hate her or risk fighting against her.

He was terrified of disappointing her.

Raimundo truly liked her, so much so he was starting to consider his crush to be more like love. He'd never been so smitten for anyone before, and here he was, soon risking any chance he could have with her.

His eyes softened as she adjusted in her sleep, bringing her left hand in front of her face.

Watching her rest, he knew he had to try and speak with Guan at some point. He wanted to avoid fighting her as much as possible — perhaps the old monk could help somehow.

"Please don't hate me," Raimundo whispered. "I can't bear the thought of you hating me,"

And with his quiet plea spoken, he closed his eyes, hoping to finally gain some rest.

* * *

_Review _— _I'd love to know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt Suggestion by: Guest

* * *

As their powers grew, the connections they had with their elements continued to grow stronger.

Clay could sense people approaching, the vibrations through the Earth telling him people were near. He was beginning to learn which vibration belonged to which monk.

Omi's movements became more fluid as if he were water himself. His element allowed him to stay underwater for longer, earning the longest time spent underwater in one sitting. His three teammates managed mere minutes where he lasted almost an hour.

Raimundo's ability to fly had become effortless. He and Master Fung were planning airborne obstacle courses for him to attempt; to truly enhance his combat skills.

Kimiko had kept quiet on her new connection with fire. While Omi pestered her from time to time, Clay and Raimundo respected her wishes, presuming it affected her on a more personal level.

It wasn't until one evening when Raimundo caught her running to her room that he unintentionally learned what her element did for her.

Her body shook as she took quick sharp breaths. Pulling a small candle out of the drawer, she lit it with her finger before sitting to watch the flame.

Fighting the urge to run to her aid, Raimundo watched as the small flame calmed her panic attack. Her shoulders relaxing as she became mesmerised by the flame before her.

Knocking on the door, he gained her attention before asking about what he'd just witnessed.

"I've had a lot of anxiety recently, It all started to feel like it was too much until a candle caught my attention," she explained; her face a light shade of red. "My element now calms me down, quite easily,"

He nodded to show his understanding, before pulling her into an embrace, whispering promises that she could always find him if anything ever became too much and she wasn't able to create a fire.

He vowed to himself he'd keep an eye on her from now on. Nothing too much, but enough to know she was doing okay.

He'd found her on a few occasions watching lit candles, zoned out as her eyes watched the small flame glow.

There were times where he kept his promise, holding her close as her shaking figure wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile when he realised holding her calmed her as easily as a flame would.

He never told the others about her new connection to her element. That was for her to do, should she want to.

Raimundo couldn't help but realise over time, just how much wind influenced fire; how fire thrived on it.

Which is why he would never complain when she'd hold his hand on Wu hunts, knowing he helped calm any fear she had. He'd become her safe place, something he wouldn't give up for the world.

* * *

_Authors Note:  
_

For Flame I always had the idea of Kimiko watching and admiring fire. My anxiety has been acting up quite a bit recently which is why I decided to incorporate it into the fic. I think I made it fit nicely, using some of my own experiences here and there. Anyway, I don't tend to do Authors Notes as I feel awkward writing this, so as usual...

_Review _— _I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
